


For As Long As It Took

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 10:45:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2578754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	For As Long As It Took

For As Long As It Took

Prompt from Anon!- Sup! Ey,how about Mavin where Gavin gets upset about something and then Michael ask him to go home with him and then Michael was comforting Gavin on the couch and forehead smooches?

**_ RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH- _ **

“Fucking fuck fuck! You son of a fucking bitch!”

“Is uh...is everything okay in there?” Barb asked as she stood in the kitchen with Miles and Kerry, a cup of coffee in hand as the group stared at the closed office door.

“Yeah, I thought Michael moved his rage quit recordings to the middle of the night,” Miles said and, speak of the devil, Michael walked into the kitchen, just in time to hear a series of very creative curses coming from the Achievement Hunter office. Barbara, Miles and Kerry looked at Michael, then at the door, then back at Michael.

“That uh...if you’re out here,” Kerry said, pointing his coffee mug at Michael, “then who’s trying to shatter windows in there?” he asked, pointing at the door.

“Everyone’s on break right now. The only person that stayed back was...Gavin. What the fuck,” Michael said, walking up to the office door and opening it cautiously, just to see Gavin sitting on the couch silently with his head in his hands, his chair overturned and his things on the floor except his phone which was in pieces across the room.

“Gavin?” Michael said quietly but the Brit didn’t respond, just sat there silently, unmoving. Michael walked into the office, closing the door behind him to give them some semblance of privacy before he sat beside his friend, putting a gentle hand on Gavin’s shoulder. This finally got a response from the sandy haired Brit, raising his head slightly to look at Michael, tears in his eyes.

“I...My mum. She... _fuck,_ ” Gavin growled, his teeth clenching in anger because he just couldn’t speak or do anything other than cry and throw things. This scared the New Jerseyan. Seeing his normally energetic and happy friend in this state of rage and devastation and Michael could guess why from the few words Gavin managed to say.

“I’m sorry, Gavin,” Michael whispered, wrapping his arm around Gavin’s shoulders properly as Gavin buried his face in his shaking hands again, his fingers digging into his scalp and tugging on his hair as he let out choked sobs.

“S-she’s wasn’t even sick or a-anything. It came out of nowhere,” Gavin said in a broken and rough voice. The door opened and Michael turned to look at the intruders, seeing the other Achievement Hunters coming back in just to freeze when they saw Gavin sobbing on the couch, obviously not having noticed their entrance, and Michael comforting him. Geoff’s face paled and he mouthed ‘What’s wrong?’ to Michael, the auburn haired man simply mouthing back ‘his mom’. Everyone shared looks of sympathy and left the room, closing the door quietly behind them.

“Gavin, do you wanna leave? You should be here right now. Geoff’ll be fine with you going home and taking some time to make plan,” Michael offered and Gavin managing to quieten down, looking up at his friend with his red and tear filled eyes.

“Could...Could I go home with you? I don’t wanna be alone,” Gavin pleaded and Michael wouldn’t have said no even if he’d wanted to.

“If that’s what you want, Gav,” Michael whispered, running a hand through the Brit’s hair soothingly before getting up to tell Geoff what was going on. “I’ll be right back, okay? Then we can go,” Michael said and Gavin nodded.

**_ RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH- _ **

Michael unlocked his apartment door, leading Gavin in with a gentle hand on his lower back, shutting the door behind him and bringing the Brit to the couch. Gavin just collapsed onto it, staring blankly at the television in front of him, no expression on his face, just red eyes and flushed cheeks as he sat there silently. Michael walked into the kitchen, making Gavin tea from the box of bags the Brit insisted he keep there for when he slept over after a few drinks.

“Here,” Michael said quietly, placing the cup of tea on the coffee table in front of his friend, placing his own cup of coffee next to it. Gavin made no move as Michael sat down beside him on the couch, sitting there and staring at the blank TV. Michael hated seeing Gavin like this and wanted nothing more than to magically fix everything so his mother wasn’t dead, so he was happy again instead of this empty shell of a person sitting beside him.

“Gavin, everything will be okay,” Michael whispered and Gavin didn’t say anything, he just turned and looked at Michael with those same broken hazel eyes, but this time he glanced at Michael’s chest as well, pulling his feet up onto the couch and curling into his friend’s side, Michael raising his arm until Gavin was comfortable and began to run it through his hair.

Everything would be fine. It’d take a while, but Michael was willing to stay there with him.

For as long as it took.


End file.
